One Dip Please
by Puggie
Summary: Damien returns to South Park High and runs into his old friend Pip who has made a name for himself while he sticks to his new found friend Tweek. What will Damien do to get Pips trust back?
1. Chapter One

"I'll have one dip please." Satan or my father I should say told the nice young lady behind the counter.

"Of course. What about your little son there?" She smiles sweetly towards me, boy if she only knew.

"He'll have the same thing." My father states plainly growing impatient as he waits for her to put the ice cream in a bowl and hand him both bowls. He headed to the back of the shop with me in tow. "Cheer up Damien I'm doing this for your own good. You loved South Park when you were younger." He was not happy with my latest attitude at the past schools he has sent me to the last few years.

"Sending me back to South Park is suppose to help me? Dad those kids hated me." I frowned as I spooned some ice cream into my mouth.

"They most certainly did not hate you. This is good for you. Trust me." And that was the last of the conversation we had.

So now I'm walking into my new old school South Park High as I entered the building you could see just how poor this town really is the paint was pretty much peeling itself off the walls, the doors had holes in them and pipes were exposed not to mention leaking.

"Hi are you Damien?" A red headed boy asked me probably about the same age as me.

"Yes." Is all I said.

"I'm Kyle. I get to show you to your classes, locker and anywhere else you may need to know is."

"Sounds great." I followed the red head examining him as well, his coat was orange and very worn I could tell he wore it often. "So Kyle I take it you don't remember me?" He turned and looked at me hard.

"You do look familiar..." He pondered some more. "Wait you're the son of Satan!" The realization flashed across his face.

"Yes that's me. Damien from the seventh layer of Hell." He stared at me for a little longer not speaking. "Just show me my classes man. I'm not going to hurt you or anyone else, I'm just here for school."

"Oh okay. Right this way." Kyle led the way around the school.

After Kyle had showed me all my classes it was lunch time. "Okay dude I usually sit with Stan." He pointed the dark haired boy wearing the same beanie he wore so many years ago.

"Wow he hasn't changed a bit." Stan looked up at us and motioned Kyle to hurry over.

"Nope he's still the same old Stan." Kyle rolled his eyes. "You know your friend from third grade is still here somewhere why don't you go say hi to him." And Kyle walked off towards Stan while I stared after him surprised.

"My friend? What is he talking about?." I scanned the room trying to remember anyone that stood out. When that failed I sat by myself ate my lunch and headed to my class.

"How was your first day son?" My fathers voice was so loud over the phone I cringed as I shoved my newly acquired school books in my locker.

"Just fine the kids seem to barely remember me. I'll be home in about 20 minutes to tell you the rest." I clicked off my phone before he could respond.

"Hey Damien how was the rest of your day?" Kyle stopped next to my locker grinning at me.

"Oh just fine. I didn't find my supposed friend you mentioned." I rolled my eyes at him knowing he was just trying to get rid of me.

"Oh he usually eats in the library I forgot to mention that part. Well there he is over there." Kyle pointed across the hall and when I turned I froze entirely at who I saw.

He had long blonde hair, piercing blue eyes that I very much remembered. "Kyle that's the kid I turned into a firecracker!" I glared at him fiercely.

"Yeah but before you did that you and Pip were pretty good friends. Of course after that day he was never the same. No one messes with him because he will kick your ass man." Kyle shrugged and walked off while I stood staring at Pip who seemed oblivious to my presence entirely.

"Damn it." I muttered.


	2. Chapter Two

Pip stood at his locker pulling book after book out I just watched from across the hall next to Kyle. "He does look different." I couldn't quite place what was different.

"Oh he's meaner than a dog with rabies now. Check out his back pocket he never leaves home without them." Kyle gestured to the nunchucks sticking out of his back pocket.

"Woah. Pip and mean do not go together." I looked away. "I need to head home before my father thinks I ditched town." I turned ready to leave the school but I suddenly felt someone grab my shoulder, I turned expecting Kyle but instead I realized it was Pip.

"I thought I heard you were back." His voice dripped with venom his accent still faintly there. "Good thing I caught you now. I just wanted to let you know I have not forgotten what you did to me, and that if you were smart you'd stay the fuck away from me." He shoved past me running up to this shaky kid at the end of the hall.

I looked at Kyle. "Who the hell is that he ran to?"

"Oh that's Tweek he moved here after you left. His parents own the coffee shop. Though most people know him as the other half of Craig Tucker, I'm sure you remember Craig." Kyle kept his eyes forward watching Pip and Tweek exit.

"Craig? Yeah the kid with the strange hat who flipped everyone off." I rolled my eyes if that was the people Pip wanted to be around that's fine I'd make my own friends anyway.

"Yep that's the one. See you around Damien." I watched Kyle walk the same way Pip had.

As soon as I reached my new house I was dragged to the living room by my father who wanted to hear all about my first day.

"It was fine. Except the only friend I had last time hates my guts now." I watched my fathers facial features turn into what I guessed was sadness.

"Why would they hate you? You were a perfect child!" I could see his eyes beginning to fill with fury.

"I was the child of the devil. Still am. Of course they don't like me!" I stood up heading for the door. "I'm sorry. It's not your fault no one likes me." I took off into the town exploring.

I walked all over and eventually found the coffee shop Kyle had mentioned belonging to the shaky kids parents earlier that day. "Can't hurt to get a coffee for my dad."

"Welcome to Tweak Coffee." A very calm man from behind the counter called out.

"Yes hello I just need a plain black coffee." The man stared at me for a second.

"Tweek!" He yelled suddenly. "I need a coffee just the way you like it." The boy from earlier stepped out from a booth walked behind the counter and began his process. "My son is the best at making the blackest coffee." The man smiled at his boy.

"Here." Tweek gave me a cold look shoving the coffee in my hands.

"Tweek it's time to start closing procedures tell Pip to head on home." Tweek's father told him as he turned and headed for the back.

I hadn't even seen Pip or Tweek when I came in I hurried on out of the coffee shop deciding I did not want another encounter with Pip and his new personality today.

Luck of course was not on my side today as I rounded the block someone had caught up behind me.

"Why are you here? I thought you went back to hell." I turned letting icy blue eyes meet crimson red ones.

"I most certainly did not come back for me. My father thinks it would be good for me. Or so he says." I hoped I wasn't glaring because I honestly was trying to just go back to the house.

"Your father of course would think it's good for you to come back and ruin some more people's lives." He spit a little as he talked with full disgust.

I just stared at him this time making sure I was glaring, Satan may not be anyone's idea of a perfect father but he did an amazing job at being my father and no one was going to talk down about him not to me.

"Don't ever speak about my father again. He may be the devil but he damn sure is a good father to me. You can insult me all you want but I had the best parent a child could ever want. See you around Pip." This time instead of walking I decided to use hells passage back to my house melting through the ground.

"Son!" My father was startled by my entrance through the living room floor.

"Sorry father I didn't mean to storm out like that." I gave him his coffee and headed to my bedroom not looking forward to the day I had ahead of me.

"Hey dude." Kyle and Stan were waiting by my locker at school the next day.

"What do you two want?" I know I sounded rude but I was irritated.

"Just thought since Pip wants nothing to do with you that you'd be okay with hanging out at our table instead of by yourself." Stan shrugged.

"Oh I guess if you're okay with it I will then." After grabbing my books we walked to first period. Unfortunately first period for me was English which I happened to not be very great at, math had always been subject. Kyle sat next to me watching the teacher with his full attention Stan had gone to another class.

"Do we have everyone?" The young blonde English teacher looked around at everyone. I glanced around and noticed Tweek was in this class as well as the famous Craig right by his side. "Let's begin." I heard the teacher announce.

"I'm sorry I'm late." My eyes went straight to the door to see Pip at the door. "I had to double check something with Mr. Mackey." He looked much better when his face wasn't pinched with anger in it.

"Oh Pip it's all right. Take your seat." He turned to find his desk that's when he saw me and the anger returned to his facial features as he dropped down in the desk almost directly behind me.

"I decided we're going to start a book project this week on any book you choose. Of course you'll be paired up, I made a list of the pairs right here. Come up and see who you got." Oh great I thought knowing cruel fate I had a bad feeling Pip would be my partner because my luck is about as great as a pig on Christmas.

Kyle and Kenny fist bumped I had forgotten they were friends. I noticed Tweek up there throwing a sudden fit.

"Mrs. Feltz! I do not want to be paired with the new kid, he's evil!" Tweek sent a glare my way.

"Now Tweek that's not nice of you at all!" Mrs. Feltz the teacher who's name I finally learned eyed me sadly.

"I'll trade Tweek." We all looked towards Pip. "He can have Craig and I'll take Damien." I could see relief flood through Tweek at the suggestion.

"Well all right Pip." Mrs. Feltz sat down at her desk I assumed she was updating the partner list. Pip strolled over to my desk since I didn't bother to get up to even look at the list.

"I assume you have a phone number?" He shoved a piece of scrap paper towards me with his number written on it.

"Oh." I started digging through my pockets till I found my hardly used cell phone my father had bought me. "I hardly know how to really use it." I sighed opening it hitting the phone app the only one that's ever even been used to call my father here and there.

"You don't know how to use a cell phone?" Pip blinked in surprise it was the only reaction besides anger I'd seen out of him since I got here.

"Nope. Too busy I guess ruining people's lives for that." I rolled my eyes as I typed his number in and hit dial so he'd have my number to. He glared at me back to his normal self.

"Well I know exactly what book I want to do our report on." He stated obviously set on getting his way.

"Sounds good to me. Just tell me what you want done and I'll do it." I noticed him studying me trying to find something negative in what I said I assumed. "By the way I thought you wanted me to stay away why would you volunteer to be my partner?"

"Tweek shouldn't have to deal with you. Come over after school I'll give you call to give you the address so we can get this done and over with. Just to be clear though we are not going to be friends. I'm only looking out for Tweek." He walked back over to Tweek and Craig until the bell rang.


	3. Chapter Three

By the time lunch came I was really unsure about how this project was going to go. Did Pip really hate me that much? I sat next to Kyle and Stan with my packed lunch my father had insisted he make for me.

"What did you bring Damien?" Stan curiously peered over at my bag.

"No clue my father made it." Which could be many possibilities. "What are you doing your book project on Kyle?" The red head pushed a book my way gesturing towards it.

"You're doing yours on Of Mice and Men?" He just nodded back at me while Stan shook his head.

"You got partnered with Kenny didn't you?" Stan snickered at his best friend. "Kenny doesn't read or really do work so Kyle had to pick an easy book that we all ready read two years ago so Kenny can at least help during presentation so he won't fail."

I listened to the two of them discuss Kenny a little further while I unwrapped my sandwich of ham and cheese figures my dad would be simple and make it something I at least like.

"Damien got the best partner in the class." Kyle suddenly said.

"Oh really who did you get paired with?" Stan turned his gaze to me.

"Pip." Stan's face grew wide.

"Oh man you are lucky he's the best in the class when it comes to books or English in general."

"Yeah but he hates me. I made him into a firework so he hates my entire existence." I shoved my lunch to the side no longer interested in eating.

"You know I think he's catholic to?" The red headed boy began on his thought. "You are the son of Satan I mean who says Pip doesn't hate you for that? You turned him into a firework years ago! You turned Kenny into a duck billed platypus and he doesn't hate you!"

"Hey I didn't ask to be the son of Satan it happened that way." The bell rang out causing everyone to jump up and start shuffling out.

"See ya dude!" Stan and Kyle caught themselves into the crowd heading for the hallways.

Instead of going back to school I decided to skip out and head home thankfully my father had business in hell today so it was just me.

"I wonder if Pip remembers much of our friendship before I turned him into a firework." I remembered walking with him on the playground burning everything in my child rage staring I didn't need acceptance I was the son of Satan but I also remember hanging out after school even having Pip at our temporary house. Suddenly my phone started making that annoying ringing sound it makes when someone calls.

"Yes hello?" I held the phone between my shoulder and ear as I laid comfortably in my bed.

"Hello Damien I'm calling to give you my address for our book project. It's 221 South Maple Street if you get lost just head to the library and follow the alley behind it to a backyard and you'll be there." Pip clicked off without even saying good bye.

Right I forgot I had to go to Pip's today. With a grunt of annoyance I pryed myself out of bed and headed out the door deciding to just look for the library and follow the alley path because my sense of direction wasn't so great on the surface. Following this alley I finally reached a small house that circled the yard around to the front so I could knock on the door expecting Pip's parents to answer.

"I see you found your way Damien." Pip stated as he opened the door.

"Yes I believe I did." I stepped in the doorway letting Pip close the door. Glancing around I noticed his parents were no where in sight. "Parents not home?" I tilted my head to the left a little surprised.

"Oh no I live alone. My adopted parents decided to give me this small house and every month they drop off groceries for me." He didn't say anything further on the subject. "So I have decided on our book."

Pip pulled out what really looked like a comic book with the title Son of Satan.

"Really? That's not fucking funny!" I was growing angry now.

"Oh I'm just kidding Damien. Funny that's the main characters name in this to." He threw the book behind before pulling Great Expectations out of his collection on the shelf.

"Many people know the son of Satan's name. It's not like I've been hidden from the world or anything." Breathing in and out to calm down I clenched my jaw. "And I'm not reading that damn book either." I looked pointedly at the book.

"Is it because you can't read?" Pip spat out.

"Yes Pip that's exactly why." I rolled my eyes. "We should compromise on a book we both haven't read that we both would enjoy, don't you agree?" I could see him analyzing what I said trying to decide if agreeing was a good idea.

"I suppose you are for once right." He stuffed his book back on his shelf. "We'll have to go to the library though I've read every book here at least three times over."

"You're still the same I see." He turned pink slightly at that statement.

"Don't act like you've ever known me!" He screeched as he ran out his door.

Following Pip back through the alley to the library we passed the librarian who pleasantly greeted Pip and looked to me like I was scum of the earth which I suppose I technically was.

"All right lets have a look at the classics." Pip began pulling books off the shelf flipping through their pages. Glancing at the shelf I read some of the titles such as Scarlet Letter, Fahrenheit 451, Huckleberry Finn, I all ready knew I was going to struggle with this project because this was not my strong subject.

"Pip are you a avid reader?" It was a stupid question but I figured I probably should make it known I was definitely not. Pip stared at me as if I was some kind of idiot.

"I would like to say so." He replied pulling out another book. "But you all ready knew that." He eyed me suspiciously.

"Yeah I'm kinda like the opposite." I turned back to the shelf and started scanning titles as if I knew anything about these books.

"I can tell. Let's do an easy one like Pride and Prejudice." Pip presented the book to me. "I've been meaning to read this one but I haven't gotten to it quite yet. So it's perfect."

I took a copy of the book as he headed to the front to check the book out.

"Oh Pip this is a wonderful book you will so enjoy this tale!" The librarian exclaimed she was an older woman with a warm smile focused on Pip.

"Thank you Janice I'm sure to enjoy every detail of it! It's for my book project I'm working on it with Damien here." He gestured to me Janice's face turned cold when her gaze turned to me.

"Do you have a library card young man?" Her voice suddenly icy reminding me of Pip the first time we spoke.

"Uh well no I suppose I need to get one from you?" I pulled out my school card handing it to her she snatched it from my hands.

"Damien Thorne? Well let's see." She slowly copies the info down before handing me my school card back as well as my new library card.

"Thank you Janice!" Pip seemed pretty happy that his librarian friend hated my guts for seemingly no reason at all. I was sure I'd only use the library for this project then probably burn it in hells fire when this was all over.

On our way back I noticed Pip had somewhat relaxed or so it seemed as least. I wondered why his adoptive parents had pretty much banished him, I also wondered why the other kids seemed to believe he was cruel now sure he'd been cold towards me but at the same time I still saw same old passive Pip.

Once inside Pip set the book down heading straight into his kitchen starting on a pot of what I could only guess to be tea.

"So why do you carry nunchucks with you everywhere?" The question seemed to remind him he hates me as he glared at me.

"You would probably carry a weapon around to if Eric Cartman tormented you as he did me, and when you turn into a firework for his entertainment I'm sure you'd want to protect yourself." His cold glare matching his icy eyes sent chills down my spine which I believed to be impossible.

"That makes perfect sense to me." The pot of water was once again tended to.

"Do you want a cup of tea Damien?" Pip held a mug up.

"Sure Pip. Sure." He poured me a little over half a cup and handed it to me.


End file.
